This invention relates to building construction and, more particularly, to assemblies of materials used in the walls of homes, offices, and other buildings where insulation against wind, water, or outside temperatures is necessary.
A common type of wall construction is wood frame construction as illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. In this type of construction, wood studs are used to make an outer frame 1 having a wall height WH with inner support members 2. Glass wool or cellulose fiber insulation 3 is placed between the studs. FIG. 1B is a cross section of a frame construction that also uses exterior sheets of polystyrene foam sheet, plywood, or oriented strand board 4, which are attached to the portion of the frame that will form the exterior portion of the wall. If desired, the exterior wall may be covered with a wrap of a plastic film material (such as Tyvek.TM. film) 5.
The installation of glass wool, cellulose fibers, or other insulating materials such as "blown-in-place" foams between the studs in a separate step is often a time-consuming process. The fibers in fiber-based insulation are often irritating if inhaled, and formaldehyde-based resins used in such insulation may contain free formaldehyde. Blown-in-place foams prepared on site are often difficult to precisely control during the foaming and installation process, which may lead to an excess of wasted material, in addition to any chemical exposure risks that may be involved in their use. Any of the above-mentioned insulating materials may deteriorate and partially collapse within the wall over time, resulting in a decrease in insulation efficiency. In addition, such materials may absorb moisture and be susceptible to mildew growth.